


Day 4: Restraints

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: The Ghostly Adventures of Eli Sanchez [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Ghost Eli, Happy Ending, but you know, set at the end of cut and run, so clearly its angst, well hopeful ending i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: With Ty's life hanging in the balance, Eli hopes there's something he can do to help.
Series: The Ghostly Adventures of Eli Sanchez [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Day 4: Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'll admit this one was tough and took a while 
> 
> as usual any mistakes are mine

“Ty! Despiértate!” Eli screamed at Ty, desperation lacing every word. It couldn’t end this way. He couldn’t let it.

Henniger hummed merrily as he snapped the last shackle in place. For what felt like the millionth time Eli tried to stop him, to do something. Nothing worked. All he’d been able to manage was to make the light in the corridor flicker a bit.

All the while that son of a bitch was goddamn humming, enjoying every moment of his victory. It  _ couldn't _ end like this. It wouldn’t.

Henniger began bricking up the wall.

“Dios, I’m begging don’t let him wake up. Don’t let him see this” Eli pleaded. 

God didn’t listen

It seemed in slow motion; the moment Ty blinked open his eyes, the moment he realised what was happening to him.

There wasn’t a damn thing Eli could do about it. What use was this existence if he couldn’t even be there for his brother, couldn’t ease his suffering?

There had to be something. Eli refused to believe otherwise.

The gap in the wall got smaller and Eli knew he had a choice. If he stayed here, it would be to watch Ty die, if he left and he couldn’t do anything….Eli shook his head trying to stop that train of thought. He made his choice.

“I’m sorry six,” Eli turned to look at his brother through the shrinking hole, wincing at the look of anguish and panic on his face that he was trying so hard to conceal, “but you, you don’t get to die here. Not like this. You’re gonna fight, brother. Fight with everything you have ‘cos I ain’t gonna be the one who let you die alone.”

He knew Ty couldn’t hear him but he couldn’t stop talking. He hoped that somewhere deep down in his subconscious maybe Ty was listening. Fuck he hoped so.

“I’m coming back for you. I’m bringing your man. Don’t know how, but I swear to you six, that’s what’s gonna happen. So you’re gonna hold on.” It took every bit willpower Eli had to turn and leave. It was the only chance Ty had. 

……….

He’d chosen wrong. He saw that now with painful clarity. He’d left Ty alone for nothing. What had he been thinking? That somehow he’d manage to  _ make _ someone hear him when he hadn’t succeeded in weeks? That he’d miraculously be able to move something, throw something or even give the three agents in Henniger’s flat a sign?

How had he been so stupid? Or was the real truth been worse than that? Had he really run because he thought he could help, or was it just he was too much of a coward to watch his friend suffering?

None of that mattered. The only thing that did was the gun in Henniger’s hand. The gun that had just taken the life of two good agents. The gun that was now pointing at Zane Garrett. 

“Sanchez?” Eli turned to see Agent Ross looking straight at him, Sears standing beside him. Without thinking his eyes flicked down to the bodies on the floor.

“Fuck.” Sears followed his gaze, her eyes widened as she worked out what had happened.

Ross lunged for Henniger letting out an agonised hell as he fell straight through the man.

“We have to do something.” Sears began pacing. Eli had liked her in life, she was a sensible woman, direct and to the point. Apparently she was no different in death.

“It’s on him now.” Eli nodded to Zane and prayed he was up to the task.

Ross and Sears came and stood by Eli’s shoulders; a ghostly trio just watching the drama unfold with no real way of stopping it.

………

Eli had underestimated Zane. He could see that now. Henniger had too, which was why he was currently dying on the floor with Zane hovering over him, gun pressed to the other man's forehead. 

“He ain’t gonna talk bud” Eli said and Ross and Sears murmured in agreement.

As if Zane had heard them he pulled the trigger, his face a blank emotionless mask.

What happened next was so fast Eli could barely follow it. Hennigers spirit rose from his corpse. The smug smile on his face quickly faded as a screaming void opened behind him, clawed hands reaching out to grab him. Eli didn’t hesitate, his fist connecting with Henniger’s jaw and sending into the arms waiting to dragging him away. The last thing he saw was the silent scream on Henniger’s face before the chasm snapped shut as if it had never been there. It was a strange sort of comfort to Eli that there clearly was a hell and he hadn’t been sent there himself. He’d done a lot in life he regretted, deeply, but clearly however poorly he thought of himself the powers that be hadn’t totally given up on him.

Turning round he saw Sears and Ross, both smiling surrounded by a growing circle of white light.

“I got this.” Eli reassured them, not that he really believed that himself. Sears nodded tersely and then they were gone.

Standing alone Eli came to a stark realisation. Garrett didn’t know where Ty was and he had no way of telling him. How long did Ty have? How long before the oxygen ran out?

“C’mon Garrett think.” Eli moved to Zane’s shoulder, shouting in his ear in the vain hope that his words would get through. “The tunnels, there are tunnels. He’s in the tunnels.”

Time seemed to stand still as Zane reached for the Poe book and flicked through the stories. Then he paused on ‘The Cask of Amontillado’. If Eli had still been alive he’d have felt like he could breathe again

…...

Eli was frantic. He’d seen Zane call for back up, that was good, but he knew that it would, in all likelihood, be too late for Ty. He’d also seen Zane chew up all the painkillers Ty had given him and he knew that it wasn’t just Ty’s life in danger. Garrett was on the verge of an overdose, he was on borrowed time.

Zane had made his way down to the parking garage and was scanning around. There had to be a way to point him in the right direction, then it struck him. The lightbulb was still lit in the corridor leading to Ty’s prison. Eli used everything he had and the light began to pulse. Fuck he hoped it was enough.

He was concentrating so hard he didn’t even notice Zane moving in his direction. Garrett staggered, eyes glassy from the drugs and fell forwards. His hands passed through Eli before he righted himself. It was enough to snap Eli back to Ty, back to the tiny alcove with the candle about to flicker out.

“Sanchez?” Ty’s voice was faint but unmistakable in the near darkness.

“Ty.” The shock of Ty knowing he was there left Eli momentarily stunned before he pulled himself together. He’d have time to work it out later, now he had to keep Ty alive. “I’m here, six. I’m here.”

“I’m dead then” Ty barely whispered. Eli could see the dim outline of his shoulders slumping.

“Oh hell no, you ain’t dead brother. Not gonna die either. You just need to hold on a little bit longer” Eli hoped he sounded more convincing that he felt.

Glancing across he saw the candle on the verge of sputtering out. He knew what it meant. 

“Henniger..” Ty choked out

“Dead. Your man killed him.”

Ty opened his eyes wide.

“Did he make it hurt?”

“Like a sonofabitch. Trust me I saw where he went after. No rest for him” 

“Good. That’s good.” The words were barely audible and Ty slumped heavily in his restraints.

“No you don’t. You don’t get to give up now. Pull yourself together marine.” Eli struggled for what to say to keep Ty fighting. “Your man’s coming. You love him.”

“I..” Ty said on an exhale

“Not a question, six. You love him. He loves you. Hate to break it to you bud but it’s obvious. Maybe not to you, but you’ll get there.” Eli moved closer, speaking softly to try and calm Ty. “Your man’s coming.”

Ty moaned softly, far beyond speaking. 

“But he’s gonna need your help. He’s gonna need you six, cos he’s done something fucking stupid just to get to you. So you’re gonna get through this, he’s gonna get through this, and then you’re gonna have years of fucking like bunnies.” Eli raised his voice, wishing there was some way he could shake Ty. He could see he was starting to lose the battle to stay conscious. “You hear me six.”

The candle flickered out.

“Beaumont Tyler Grady you listen to me.” Eli paused, hearing a voice in the distance. “You hear that.”

Eli waved his hand towards the wall. He couldn’t even see what Ty was doing now. It was probably for the best.

“Zane’s here. He’s here for you bud. Trust me, being a ghost ain’t all it’s cracked up to be so you don’t get to join me. Not yet brother, not for a long time yet.” 

There was a scraping sound at the wall and a single brick fell loose, falling onto the plastic on the floor.

“Zane..” Ty mumbled

“I’m here baby, I’m here.” Zane's voice sounded distorted as it bounced off the wall but Eli was pretty sure it was the best sound he’d ever heard.

They weren’t out of the woods yet but Eli knew, somehow he knew they were going to be fine. For now at least.


End file.
